Outside
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Às vezes observar à distância pode não ser a pior das opções. E ele estava disposto a esperar.


**Outside**

_...but I'm on the outside, I'm looking in – I can see through you_

Haviam muitas palavras para definir Hermione Granger, _inteligente _talvez fosse a mais fácil de se atribuir... Mas não a que melhor cabia à ela.

Era muito fácil enxergar o que ela era e defini-la da maneira que parecia mais fácil – e era o que geralmente todos faziam... Menos ele.

Quando seus olhos escuros paravam sobre ela, Neville via muitas coisas... Inteligência era uma delas, mas talvez fosse a última. Ele via determinação, beleza e força misturados em uma quantidade exata para formar o que qualquer homem em sã consciência denominaria a mulher perfeita.

Honestamente não os culpava e muito menos desgostava do fato de todos os outros serem incapazes de enxergar o que ela realmente era. Era complicado conseguir penetrar as barreiras que ela mesma havia criado ao redor de si mesma... E também quem podia julgá-lo por estar sendo egoísta? Que atirasse a primeira pedra aquele que gostaria de dividir sua grande paixão com alguém.

"-Bom dia." – saiu de seus devaneios como se tivesse ouvido um estalo, e observou atentamente quando os olhos castanhos varreram o salão de maneira lenta e pesarosa, pousando-se ainda mais vagarosamente sobre o copo de café à frente dela enquanto seu peito se ergueu e abaixou em um suspiro antes que tomasse mais um gole. E Neville teria sido capaz de pagar para saber quais eram os pensamentos dela.

Nos últimos dias vinha a achando um tanto estranha... Distante, calada. E para ser bem sincero não foi capaz de eleger um motivo se quer para não ter sido capaz de ir até ela perguntar se estava tudo bem, se havia algo errado. Era estranho quando parava para pensar e se dava conta de que quanto mais se descobria apaixonado por ela, mais tinha vergonha de lhe dirigir a palavra. Era quase... Patético.

Mas ela era patético, não? Sendo um tanto sincero consigo mesmo, nunca passara de muita coisa aos olhos de ninguém. Pelo menos até agora, pelo menos sendo o que ele era. Tinha seus amigos, é verdade, mas como ser memorável perante uma garota que tem como melhor amigo ninguém menos que Harry Potter? Por Deus, era estúpido apenas pensar que algum dia poderia chamar-lhe a atenção da maneira que gostaria.

"-Mione-" – viu Ron ao seu lado começar o que ele gostaria de ter feito e procurou concentrar-se em seu pedaço de pão novamente. – "Effftá tudo bffem?" – não precisou erguer os olhos para saber que ela havia se irritado com o ruivo.

"-Ronald Weasley, pode pelo amor de Merlin comer primeiro e falar depois? Sua mãe ficaria desapontada em saber que seus modos andam decaindo com os anos em Hogwarts!" – e, como mais uma cena típica de se encontrar na mesa da Grifinória pelas manhãs pôde ouvir o restante de seus amigos rindo enquanto Ron provavelmente girava os olhos e dava mais uma mordida no pão.

"-Chata."

"-Obrigada. E sim, está..." – ergueu os olhos por um instante e teve quase certeza de que a pegou olhando para si. – "...Está tudo bem comigo."

"-Se diz." – viu o amigo dar de ombros e retomar uma conversa qualquer sobre quadribol com Harry, para em seguida murmurar um péssimo pedido de licença e sair da mesa acompanhado por ele e alguns outros colegas.

Foi quando aproveitou para fitá-la de maneira melhor. Hermione era uma péssima mentirosa... E, sinceramente, só alguém tão despreocupado quanto Ron para não perceber aquilo.

Ou então ele é quem andava prestando atenção nela e que – de uma maneira completamente plausível – havia começado a notar coisas demais. Mas foi exatamente por ter plena convicção de que dessa vez – e apenas dessa vez – estava certo que resolveu perguntar à ela por si mesmo..

"-Hermione. Está tudo bem?"

"-Eu não sei Neville. Está?" – o sorriso que a garota lhe lançou não foi dos melhores. E olha que ele sabia apreciar cada um que ela pudesse oferecer... Mas aquele, triste e cansado, ele não gostava.

Queria poder abraçá-la e dizer que, o que quer que fosse, ia passar tão rápido que ela nem ia notar. Queria poder dizer que ela era a garota mais inteligente que ele já havia visto na vida, que ela era linda não importa quantas vezes Malfoy, Ron ou qualquer outro desocupado fizesse alguma piada sobre seu cabelo. Queria poder dizer que ele estava se esforçando mais nos estudos para poder ser no futuro pelo menos um terço da grande bruxa que ela seria e ainda mais do que isso... Queria poder pedir que ela o notasse.

...Mas querer nunca foi poder, e aquilo já estava ficando ridículo.

Hermione era forte, decidida... Daria um jeito de ficar alegre como sempre fazia e com certeza encontraria algo novo para surpreender a todos mais uma vez. Uma pena não ter coragem suficiente de dizer isso para ela, mas sabia que um dia a teria. Por enquanto tudo o que podia oferecer era uma resposta, que a julgar pelo olhar que ela lhe lançava já era aguardada a alguns minutos.

"-Eu acho que está."

Esticou o braço, pronto para segurar-lhe a mão quando ela levantou-se de maneira desajeitada e apressada antes de deixar a xícara de café sobre a mesa novamente e sorrir – dessa vez não de maneira tão melancólica quanto da primeira.

"-É melhor se apressar se não quiser se atrasar."

Ele não estava dando a mínima para o tempo. Pelo menos não enquanto ela estivesse ali, falando com ele e apenas com ele. Quantas vezes não fora à biblioteca só para ficar a observando...?

"-Hermione?" – levantou-se também, a observando se virar para fitá-lo mais uma vez. – "Se precisar... Estou por aqui." – e então, mais uma vez ela sorriu e concordou, tomando novamente seu caminho para fora do salão.

E dessa vez ele não se importou em ter que vê-la sair.

De alguma forma estranha, sabia que ela ia voltar. De alguma forma estranha, sabia que ela falaria com ele mais tarde...

...Ou era apenas sua cabeça tentando deixá-lo ainda mais louco.

Sinceramente, Neville preferia se apegar à primeira opção.

* * *

><p><em>Outside – Staind<em>

A música em particular não tem muita relação... Mas porque eu gosto do ritmo e estava ouvindo enquanto escrevia e porque a frase cabia no que eu estava imaginando.

Enfim... Esse fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a **Vane N**, do **Fórum Mundo dos Fics! **Espero que tenha gostado... Eu acho que ficou diferente dos outros casais que costumo escrever e do tipo de interação que estabeleço entre eles, mas juro que me esforcei pra me manter dentro do que você pediu!

...E acho que é isso!

Beijos!


End file.
